a glass of regret
by winkiesempress
Summary: Taito, Lui, dan dua gelas yang penuh di atas meja. (Taito, Lui). Buat SarahAmalia.
Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Untuk anakku tercinta **SarahAmalia.** Semoga UN-nya lancar wwww.Sini kupeluk dulu /apa/

* * *

 **a glass of regret**

Enjoy!

* * *

Restoran yang mereka sambangi tidak penuh sesak dengan riuh suara manusia sore itu. Hanya ada sepasang muda-mudi yang berbagi satu mangkuk besar es krim warna-warni, sesekali melontarkan kalimat cinta; seorang perempuan berkacamata dengan laptop menyala; pria berjas hitam dengan wajah frustasi; lalu Taito, dan Lui.

Taito dan Lui sama-sama memesan minuman berwarna merah pekat, sama-sama masih penuh nyaris menyentuh bibir gelas. Tangan Lui mengajak sedotannya menari-menari mengitari dinding gelas, parasnya tenang berhias seulas senyum tipis seakan gerakan sedotan itu benar-benar menghiburnya. Secara kontradiktif, wajah Taito diselimuti halimun dan aura kelabu. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, rasa gelisahnya mengalir pada gemeletap yang dihasilkan. Pupilnya sesekali mengarah pada Lui—namun cepat-cepat dialihkannya tiap kali mata Lui hendak bertemu.

"Kaubilang ada yang ingin kaubicarakan." Suara Lui mengudara di tengah hening. Wajah Taito terangkat dengan sendat, tangannya yang semula menimbulkan bunyi _tap tap_ di meja mengepal. "Ya. Aku yang memanggilmu."

"Haha." Dari mulut Lui, keluar tawa datar yang begitu kentara jika sebenarnya sama sekali tidak diniatkan. "Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tidurku, Taito."

Kepal jemari Taito semakin mengerat, hingga tulang-tulangnya yang keras menonjol pada buku-buku jari. Lui menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan tegang begitu, Taito. Minum dulu. Santai saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku santai setelah memarahiku yang telah mengganggu tidurmu?" Meski serentetan protes terlontar dari Taito, namun ia menuruti perkataan Lui untuk meneguk minumannya. Sensasi sejuk mengaliri tenggorokan, namun itu tak memperlancar pita suaranya untuk bicara tanpa vibrasi. "Jadi, Lui."

"Hm?" Lui bergeming, melipat tangan di depan dada, memberikan seulas senyum miring pada Taito. Nyali Taito menciut begitu senyum Lui menyentuh retina. Ada sesuatu yang misterius dan mengerikan, terselip rapi dalam kurva tersebut. Entah apa.

"Aku memanggilmu." Taito melanjutkan, namun tak kunjung mencapai esensi.

"Ya." Lui mengangguk singkat.

Taito mengambil satu tegukan lagi. "Dan kau datang tepat waktu."

"Ya." Lui mengeluarkan satu silabel yang sama, kemudian dengan tambahan. "Ritualmu hebat. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memanggil arwah orang mati."

Taito bisa merasakan keringat perlahan bergulir pada pelipisnya saat Lui mengucapkan kata _mati_. Ia bahkan nyaris lupa dengan hal itu. Sosok Lui di hadapannya terlalu nyata. Lui menoleh ke sana kemari. "Kaupikir kau tidak akan dikira orang gila? Kau akan dikira bicara sendiri, tahu."

Nada sarkasme itu mungkin tidak cocok untuk wajah Lui. Wajah Lui—yang Taito pikir—tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali mereka berpisah. Taito tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Lui bicara sarkastis padanya.

"Kau terlihat terlalu nyata." Taito menjawab setelah melewatkan beberapa sekon dalam sunyi. Lui menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan gerakan santai. "Tapi itu tidak menjamin kalau mereka—orang-orang selain dirimu—juga bisa melihatku, 'kan?"

"Memang tidak." Taito mencengkeram gelasnya yang tinggal terisi setengah. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan apa pun." Lui menghela napas. "Aku sudah mati, dan semuanya sudah selesai. Kau pasti mendapat banyak penghargaan dan bayaran setelah berhasil membunuhku."

Rahang Taito mengeras begitu mendengarnya. Sejenak, tak ada lagi di antara mereka yang bersuara. Rinai gerimis telah menjelma menjadi badai pada saat yang tak sempat mereka perhatikan. Tiba-tiba saja, gemuruh petir dan kilasan-kilasan cahaya mengerikan sudah menggelegar. Beberapa pengunjung restoran juga sudah berganti. Bau hidangan dari pelayan yang berlalu-lalang menggelitik hidung, tapi sama sekali tak mengalihkan atensi Taito dan Lui dari satu sama lain.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja malam itu!" Taito nyaris berdiri, menahan hasrat untuk menggebrak meja. Tapi tatapan tenang dari Lui meredam emosinya. Satu tarikan napas panjang, dan Taito berucap,"Dengar, pertemuan kita saat itu bukan reuni yang bagus setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah."

"Memang." Nada Lui masih kalem. "Jadi, apakah alasanmu memanggil aku—arwahku—adalah karena menurutmu reuni kita satu minggu lalu tidak bagus?"

"Bukan. Itu memang tidak bagus, tapi aku memanggilmu karena ada yang perlu kutanyakan."

"Wah, kukira kau akan meminta maaf sudah membunuhku." Lui tersenyum penuh ironi. "Sekaligus meminta maaf sudah membangunkanku dari ketenangan."

"Jadi kau sudah tenang?" Mata Taito memicing. Lui menatapnya dengan keyakinan tentatif. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Lagi pula, hidupku selama ini juga tidak begitu menakjubkan."

"Tapi aku ingin menanyakan—"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya." Lui membebaskan tangannya yang semula terlipat, kembali memainkan sedotan. Tapi Taito menatapnya tajam, seolah tiap intensitas tatapan Taito adalah mata pisau, dan Lui menyerah. "Baiklah, daripada tidak ada gunanya kau memanggilku dari alam lain, apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, malam itu—"

"Hah." Lui memotong. "Aku sudah menduga kalau kau akan menanyakan itu. Makanya, aku tidak terlalu berselera menjawab."

"Kau pengkhianat, Lui." Tatapan mata Taito semakin menajam. Lui memandangnya dengan wajah geli yang dibuat-buat. "Wah, wah. Seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu membunuhku mencapku sebagai _pengkhianat_ alih-alih dirinya sendiri."

"Aku membunuhmu bukan atas dasar mengkhianatimu."

"Omong kosong."

"Aku juga tidak—"

"Jangan bodoh, kau tahu kalau alasan 'aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang kubunuh' adalah hal konyol yang juga omong kosong."

Taito meneguk minumannya lagi. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, hingga kepalanya terlihat menggantung di lehernya begitu saja. Lui tersenyum miris. "Tapi, sudah tidak ada gunanya juga membahas itu. Toh aku sudah mati."

"Aku diancam dibunuh jika aku tidak bisa membunuhmu."

"Dan aku juga demikian."

Taito menegakkan kepalanya. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan prolog pertanyaan yang selalu dipotong oleh Lui, oleh karena itu ia segera menuju poin. "Jadi, Lui, sepuluh tahun lalu malam itu, kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku sebelum kau menghilang." Ia bicara dengan kecepatan tinggi agar Lui tak sempat memotong.

"Ya." Lui tersenyum. "Tapi kau menghilang, aku menghilang. Sepuluh tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu. Jadi, semuanya akan terdengar konyol jika kuceritakan padamu sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jemari Taito mencengkeram gelasnya lagi. "Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Segala dialog kita yang belum selesai, segala pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, semuanya. Semuanya yang belum kita lakukan sebelum penculik gila itu membawaku."

"Taito." Lui menatap minumannya yang belum berkurang setetes pun. "Kenapa kau bersedia membunuhku? Itu artinya kau lebih sayang nyawamu, bukan?"

Taito terpaku pada kalimat interogatif yang mengintimidasi itu. Bibirnya bergetar hingga samar-samar ia bisa mendengar giginya beradu. Lui tersenyum, terlampau tipis. "Saat kau diculik adalah waktu di mana kita akan pergi ke festival berdua, kauingat, bukan?"

Taito mengangguk.

"Kau diculik dan aku mencarimu." Lui menyaksikan dahi sosok ungu di hadapannya mengerut, dan Lui merepetisi. "Aku mencarimu dan aku berakhir diculik orang lain. Oleh karena itu kita bisa bertemu seminggu yang lalu."

Taito masih tidak bersuara.

"Dan kau bisa membunuhku."

Taito tak dapat menahan diri untuk berdiri. "Lui. Aku memanggilmu hanya untuk mendengar apa yang ingin kautanyakan padaku malam festival itu."

Lui tertawa ironis. "Maaf, Taito. Bukan salahku kau melepaskan gandengan tanganku dan berpisah dariku saat festival."

"Dan bukan salahku juga aku diperintahkan membunuhmu!"

"Konyol. Setidaknya kau bisa menurunkan pistolmu saat kautahu akulah yang kauhadapi."

"Kau juga, Lui. Tidak usah munafik. Kau juga berusaha membunuhku. Kau juga lebih sayang nyawamu sendiri."

"Kautahu kenapa aku lebih lambat dalam menarik pelatuk? Itu karena aku baru saja berpikir bahwa mungkin aku bisa kabur bersamamu dan kita berdua selamat. Tapi tidak mungkin. Organisasi kita pasti akan mencari kita ke mana-mana dan membunuh kita berdua. Lalu, aku berpikir mungkin aku bisa menyerahkan nyawa karena aku bukan tipe orang yang sayang nyawa sendiri." Lui menjeda ucapan panjangnya dengan helaan napas. "Tapi, pada akhirnya aku juga yang mati. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, kaubilang? Tapi, Lui, kau tidak bisa mati dengan tenang jika masih ada sesuatu yang harusnya kaukatakan padaku hari itu."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Kalau kau memang mau tahu, harusnya kau bertanya saat kita bertemu di ruangan itu, dengan pistol sama-sama teracung. Tidak ada gunanya menanyakan saat aku sudah mati."

"Lui, saat itu aku berada di bawah tekanan bosku bahwa mereka siap memutilasiku jika aku tidak berhasil membunuh pimpinan _Black Crow_ —kau." Taito mengacak rambutnya putus asa. Ia gagal membunuh pimpinan _Dark Pegasus_ sebelumnya, dan ia dihukum harus membunuh pimpinan _Black Crow_ yang ternyata adalah Lui.

Sungguh, mereka berdua sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk bergabung dengan organisasi terlarang. Taito tidak pernah berharap untuk bergabung di _Clandestine Leopard_ , dan Lui tidak pernah berharap untuk bergabung di _Black Crow_. Mereka hanya diculik dan diperdaya. Tapi tingkat intelejensi Lui berhasil menjadikannya pemimpin saat pemimpin mereka tewas. Lui yang sudah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup yang jelas pun tak menolak.

"Aku tetap tidak ingin bilang." Lui menghirup udara yang mulai terasa kering itu dalam-dalam. "Karena sudah tidak ada gunanya."

Taito masih bergeming dari posisi berdirinya, menatap Lui sedalam mungkin.

"Karena kau sudah membunuhku." Lui menyaksikan Taito merogoh saku celananya, tapi ia tidak bertanya. Lui melanjutkan,"Tidak ada manfaatnya lagi, apa pun yang kukatakan."

Taito mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke pelipisnya sendiri. "Katakan, Lui."

"Kau mengancamku?" Lui menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku menyumpahimu tidak akan mati dengan tenang."

"Kau juga tidak akan mati dengan tenang, seperti itu."

"Hibiki Lui."

Lui tersenyum miring. Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam, sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Kemudian, suara tembakan menggaung jelas dalam telinga Lui.

* * *

Ini adalah kenangan di suatu musim panas, di bawah pohon-pohon pinus yang menguarkan wewangian khasnya, terik baskara yang mendominasi atmosfer, dan dua anak lelaki yang duduk di bawahnya.

Yang bersurai ungu tengah mematah-matahkan daun pohon pinus yang serupa jarum, sementara yang berambut oranye memerhatikan seksama seolah itu adalah kegiatan yang menarik. Lama kelamaan bosan menyergapnya. "Taito, lakukan kegiatan lain, dong."

"Apa?" Taito menoleh sambil merapikan serpihan daun pinus. Lui menggaruk kepalanya. "Kenapa kita tidak ikut teman-teman membuat lampion? Kau juga berbohong pada mama kalau kita akan belajar di perpustakaan."

"Malas." Taito merebahkan tubuh di atas rumput dengan tangan sebagai alas kepala. Lui menghela napas. "Kau ini … benar-benar, ya …."

"Sebenarnya begini," Taito menatap hamparan gumpalan putih yang berlalu amat perlahan di angkasa,"kudengar, hari ini akan ada keluarga yang mencari anak untuk diadopsi di panti asuhan kita."

"Benarkah?" Lui memandangnya skeptis. Taito mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin, jadi aku mengajakmu kabur ke sini."

"Wah, kenapa tidak ingin? Bukankah nanti kita bisa mendapatkan keluarga?"

"Tapi kita bisa berpisah, tahu."

Kalimat Taito tersebut sukses membuat seluruh kosakata Lui tercekat di tenggorokan. Mereka sudah menghindari acara adopsi selama bertahun-tahun, hingga saat mereka telah mencapai usia enam belas saat ini pun mereka sukses masih bersama. Lui selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama— _kenapa kau tidak mau diadopsi—_ dan jawaban Taito juga selalu sama.

Lui berkata lirih dengan topik yang berbeda. "Taito, nanti malam, kita ke festival, yuk."

"Haah? Seperti anak kecil saja. Atau, seperti pasangan romantis saja," komentar Taito dengan nada bosan. Cemberut pun menyambangi rona Lui. "Kita sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil, satu kelas juga, bukannya normal kalau kau dan aku pergi ke festival bersama? Lagi pula, cuih, aku juga tidak akan menggandeng tanganmu dengan mesra di sana."

Taito tertawa. "Lui _tsundere_! Padahal, kalau tidak dipegangi, biasanya kau akan hilang dan tersesat, 'kan? Ingat kejadian di pasar malam beberapa waktu lalu?"

" _Tsundere_ itu makanan apa? Dan, insiden itu, jangan dibahas lagi." Lui bersungut-sungut. Namun beberapa sekon kemudian ekspresi wajahnya meredup. "Taito, sebenarnya …."

"Capung berbadan merah, Lui!" Taito menunjuk seekor capung yang melewati mereka dengan heboh. Lui yang sempat terlonjak kaget pun menggerutu,"Ya Tuhan, Taito, usiamu ini berapa? Sudah bukan masanya bertingkah heboh dan takjub pada capung berbadan merah! Ini masa di mana kau harusnya mencari pacar, pergi dan kencan!"

"Kalau aku punya pacar, kau mau dengan siapa? Mendekam di rumah sementara aku jalan dengan pacarku di festival? _No_ , Lui. Aku tidak sejahat itu, kok. Dan—oh! Lihat, wajahmu merah! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Disengat tawon?"

Lui melayangkan pukulan ke lengan Taito. "Dasar bodoh!"

"O wow—Lui, kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti perempuan saja!"

"Apa? Kau mengajak berkelahi, ya?!"

"Haah? Kau akan kalah kalau berkelahi denganku!"

"Kau mau membuktikan siapa yang akan menang kalau kita bertarung?!"

Taito menghela napas. "Yah, Lui, kalau kita berada di suatu kondisi di mana kita harus saling membunuh, kurasa aku akan mengalah."

Mendadak, suasana menjadi sunyi. Angin menggelitik ujung-ujung rambut Taito, dan Lui tak bisa berhenti memandangnya takjub. Namun Taito memecah hening sebelum Lui menemukan kata untuk merespons. "Lui, sepertinya capung merah tadi memotong perkataanmu?"

"Memang iya." Lui mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya. "Di malam festival nanti, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Wow, kau sudah seperti perempuan yang akan menyatakan cinta di suasana romantis dan—"

"Cukup, Taito."

"Oke."

* * *

Setelah suara pistol yang _seharusnya_ dapat mengundang riuh massa di restoran itu, Lui membuka mata.

Kosong. Tenang.

Semua orang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Pelayan masih berlalu-lalang mengantarkan makanan. Masih banyak pasangan-pasangan yang saling berbagi hidangan. Pria-pria berjas hitam bercakap sambil sesekali meneguk minuman. Gadis-gadis masih terkikik geli pada objek gosip mereka.

Sebagian masih berbisik-bisik sambil memberikan tatapan aneh pada Lui.

Dua gelas di meja masih utuh, baik milik Taito maupun satu lagi di hadapannya. Masih benar-benar utuh tanpa berkurang satu tetes pun. Tidak ada darah. Tidak ada tragedi tembakan.

Tidak ada Taito.

Lui berdiri, sedikit terhuyung dengan kepala berdenyut, dan beberapa orang bergeser dari jalan yang hendak dilalui Lui. Wajah mereka tampak jijik. Bisikan-bisikan menghina masih saling tertukar.

("Eh, laki-laki itu bicara sendiri sejak tadi."

"Iya. Bahkan dia memesan dua gelas.")

Lui mencap dirinya delusional. Ia rasa ia harus pergi ke dokter kejiwaan setelah ini.

Atau mungkin, ia lebih baik mati.

* * *

 _Taito, harusnya kau yang membunuhku saat itu._

 _Aku tidak seharusnya seegois itu._

* * *

 _Aku ingin bertanya pada malam festival. Apakah wajar kalau jantungku berdegup tidak jelas untuk seorang lelaki, Taito?_

… _. Dirimu …._

* * *

(Taito menurunkan pistolnya, namun pemilik pistol di hadapannya masih mengarah tepat pada dada Taito. Satu gumaman lirih meluncur, menyebut nama _Lui_ dua-tiga kali, dan suara tembakan menggema.)

 **end**

* * *

a/n:

SAR SERIUS MAAFKAN AKU YANG BIKIN FIC HANCUR KAYAK GINI DAN MAAFKAN JUGA TAITOLUI KUPISAHKAN EHEHEHEHE

... anyway. sebelumnya aku belum pernah menulis genre semacam ini. dan iya genre supernatural-nya nggak sepenuhnya supernatural ehehe

anyway (2). aku bener-bener ngaco tentang organisasi terlarang apalah itu. ku nggak paham makanya nggak kujelasin lebih lanjut. maaf kalau bikin kurang nyaman.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca!


End file.
